Me my Friends and IFTTG
by StickLad
Summary: Crossover of Inuyasha, Fairly Odd Parents, and Teen Titans. Me and my friends force these 3 lovely shows over to one of our houses. Please R&R. INSANITY FOR SURE! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Laurie: Although I'm quite aware that I'm alreay making like, 5 other stories, and one of which I'm already in, but I just wanted to make this. OKAY? LOL**

**Lindsey: I'm Lindsey! (makes annoying criketing sound)**

**Mona: I'm Monica! I love Kirk!**

**Becca: I live in Palm Bay! My name's Becca!**

**Mel: I'm Melanie, and I need a life.**

**Sarah: I'm Sarah! I like Oreos!**

**And this is how it all started...Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents, Inuyasha, The xbox, grand theft auto, fable, or the Teen Titans. But I do own my friends cause I rule everything! MWAHA!**

Laurie(wakes up and looks around room) Hm, I guess I'll just go call Mona today. (calls Mona) Hey Mona, whats up?

Mona: (on other line) Laurie! Get you short ass over here! Becca, Lindsey, Mel, Kirk, and even Sarah are over at my house! (Hangs up)

Laurie:(talking to static) Yeah, cool, I'll see ya there, I'll go steal my dad's car, later! (hangs up, gets in car, backs out of drive way and hits garage door.) Whoops! Looks like that was the reverse button...Oh well, tis not my house any more! (drives all the way to Mona's house, parks car), wow, I was wrong, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas really IS truthfull! And I am so not getting a mod chip! (knocks on door, door falls down) Uh...Sorry about the door!

Mona: Laurie Laurie Laurie Laurie Laurie! Get in here...NOW! (you can hear crashes and booms comg in from the other room.

Laurie:(walks in, sees Cosmo, Timmy and Wanda(from Fairly odd Parents) Inuyasha and Kagome (from Inuyasha) and the Titans (from Teen Titans)

Becca: OMG! I love you Inuyasha! (chases Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: AGH! Don't make me hurt you, human!

Kagome: Get off him!

Mel: OOOHHH! So YOU DO LIKE HIM?

Kagome:(blushes) No...

Laurie/Becca/Mel/Cosmo: YES YOU DO! (Kagome glares)

Cosmo: Corn is niiiiiiiiiccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee...

Wanda: Cosmo you idiot!

Cosmo: I love you too honey! (Wanda glares)

Robin: OK! EVERYONE CALM DOWN FOR 20 MINUTES! NOW! (Cosmo stops throwing corn, Becca and Mel stop chasing Inuyasha, Starfire and Wanda stop yelling at each other, Raven stops hurling Kagome across the room, Beast Boy stops looking up Kagome's booty skirt, and Lindsey stops eating watermelon) Okay, now, I have no idea how or why we got here, but the titans are leaving! (motions for the titans to leave)

Laurie: NOOOO(tackles Robin) PLEASE DON'T LEAVE GRAYSON!(starts kissing feet)

Robin: How did you know my name?

Laurie: I know many things...LIKE RAVEN IS THE DAUGHTER OF...actually, if I said that, she'd kill me.

Beast Boy: you might wanna get a jump on that. (points to a shocked and angry Raven)

Laurie: Say...Is Terra here?

Terra: (looks up from eating watermelons) Yeah I'm here.

Laurie: (eyes twitch) MUST CHOP...TERRA! (grabs axe and starts chasing Terra)

Terra: AHHHH! (runs)

Cosmo: Ahaha! This reminds me of the time we were at that one house. You know? With the girl with purple hair, and the girl with the short skirt...And the green kid...And that kid with the axe. Oh yeah...Good times...Good times...

Laurie: (chops Terra's head off) Sorry Terra, got nothing personal against you, but I can never forgive you for eating my brothers and sisters...(looks at Lindsey) Lindsey can eat all she wants though!

Lindsey: (makes annoying criket sound) HUZZAH!

Raven: Brothers and sisters?

Mona: Yeah, its an inside joke, shes a kami-kaze watermelon! I'm sandwich face!

Mel: I'm Lemonade.

Lindsey: I'm strawberry. Sup?

Becca: I'm egg!

Sarah: And I'm oreo!

Cosmo: Lemonade is good! (gallon of lemonade appears, Cosmo starts drinking it)

Mel: NOO! THAT WAS MY ONLY SISTER!

Sarah: You had a sister?

Cosmo: Uh yeah, lets go with that!

Inuyasha: This is getting wierd...

Kagome: Whoa...I sense a sacred jewel shard!

Inuyasha:(jumps up and takes out tetsiga(I knew I spelled it wrong!)) Where? Tell me where?

Kagome:(points to Raven's charka)

Inuyasha: Alright you demon! Time to die! (raises tetsiga and is about to attack Raven when suddenly...)

Laurie: SIT BOY! (Inuyasha falls to the ground)

Kagome: I thought I was the only one who could do that!

Becca: Well duh, she's the one writing this story.

Laurie: Yes...your all just pawns in my genuis mind's plan...

Melanie: With your attention span?...I think not.

Lindsey/Cosmo/ Timmy: (jumps up.) You don't yell at Laurie! She is the almighty goddess of awesomness!

Laurie: Actually, thats Mona. I'm the Goddes of the Universe. Duh.

Timmy: Whatever!

Kagome: Can we just please have the sacred jewel shard?

Laurie: You can't, Raven is so awesome. She needs to have her powers!

Raven: But then my destiny won't come true!

Cyborg: (watching The End 3) It doesn't happen anyways...Who the hell is Trigon?

Inuyasha: Y-Y-your the DAUGHTER OF TRIGON?

Raven: Eheh? Maybe...

Beast Boy: Hm...your dad sounds and looks even more different than when me and Cyborg went into your brain...

Starfire: How can one so large fit into one's small head?

Laurie: ARE YOU CALLING THE ALMIGHTY SAVIOR DUMB!

Starfire: Uh..No? Who is this 'savior' of which yuou speak?

Slade:(magicly appears in a tutu): I like unicorns! And bunnies! BUNNICULA! (vampire bunny appears and bites Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: NOT ME TOO!

Slade: Now all we need are Balverines from the video-game, Fable!

(Everyone stares at Slade)

Inuyasha:(sarcasticly) Oh look, he. has. the. sacred. jewel. shard. I. shall. kill. him .(stabs Slade, Slade dies) Heheh. (walks away innocently)

Robin: You do not know how much that meant to me.

Cosmo: Yeah. That reminded me of when Gary left. Ya know, Gary? From the imagination, and the brain...Oh, good times. Good times...

Timmy: Yeah, I miss him.

Laurie/Lindsey/BeastBoy: YOU GOT RID YOU HIM IN THERAPY!

Beast Boy: Hey Kagome, whatcha doin later?

Kagome: (blushes): Well, we were planning on annoying Raven until she handed over the jewel...

Beast Boy: (grabs Kagome's butt) Will you be the mother of my children?

Inuyasha: Oh no, all we need is ANOTHER Miroku!

Laurie: If only I were a few years older...(everyone stares at Laurie) Ya know...To...to drive?

**Well Please R&R! Next chapter we see Sesshomaru and he and Inuyasha fight for the jewel while Kagome runs from Beast Boy who runs from Laurie who runs from Daniel (Mona's brother) who runs from Mona for watching T.V in her room. And you also get to see Trigon, Trixy, Tutti, and...Miroku! (drools) Please R&R!**


	2. Frilly pink tutus?

Hey! Sorry for the long update, but I was busy packing and stuff. Yes, I am busy. But tell you what, I'll update as soon as possible with the next chapter. Plus, if you want to be in the story just tell me what you want to be called, what you want to do, and how you want to act, and I'll be sure to put you on.

_WaveMaker: Just tell me what you like and I'll think about it_

_becca: Heee-hee...Egg...Sorry I missed your b-day! I totally zoned out!_

_JayJayde: Yesh, randomness is da bomb_

_Lex: Yeah, I'll stop script, later!_

_Terra: I'll keep updating when I can! Rock on! (see its funny cause you call yourself 'Terra'... Never mind)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Inuyasha, or Fairly Odd parents...

**"ACCCK!" Laurie yelled running from Mona's bedroom to the kitchen, running into Inuyasha who was chasing Raven. "Hey watch it ya little creep, where's that half-demon...I can't smell her." Inuyasha said, sniffing around "Yeah, and I can't sense the jewel shard either..." Kagome added, sighing. **

**"Thats because I have it..." Sesshomaru smiled. "What? Dammit! How come you have her? And why do you want it?" Inuyasha said, pulling out his sword. "OMG! IT'S THE MAN-LADY!" Laurie shrieked, as she ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "I like the cresent on your head, it makes you feminine, like a cat..." Laurie grinned**

**"A cat! I'm a freaking dog!" Sesshomaru yelled, while Inuyasha snickered. "Fine! But I still have the jewel!" Sesshomaru smiled, as he soon noticed he didn't.**

**"Actually, I do." Miroku grinned. Miroku looked down at Raven who was struggling to get free. Miroku grinned. "Hello, my name is Miroku, will youhave my children?"**

**"Oh what, and have my kid's hand have a giant hole in it that'llgrow bigger every year?" Raven asked. Miroku stood there for a second and then let Raven go, but not without touching her butt first.**

**"Good point." Miroku said, walking away, but not before Laurie and Mel tackled him. "YOUR NOT LEAVING!" Laurie yelled. "YEAH! I LOVE YOU! YOUR HOT!" Mel screamed. Laurie looked at Mel and sighed.**

**"Gee, you know, Mel...Miroku's mine." Laurie stated matter-of-factly. Mel just shook her head.**

**"Actually, he's mine." "No mine" "Mine" "MINE!" "MINE!" "MINE!" "BITCH, SHE'S MINE!" "NO WAY!" "YES WAY!"**

**Laurie just growled as she snapped her fingers. "You forget, I rule the Earth." Suddenly, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo all appeared in chains. "No, Laurie...I will NOT help you..." Timmy growled. "Oh gee, thats too bad..." Laurie said. "Looks like you'll have to be chained to Tutti again..." "AHH! NO!" Timmy screamed.**

**"Then make Mel chained to a rock." Laurie demanded. "Fine...I wish Mel was chained to a rock..."**

**"That was on the edge of a cliff." Laurie added. "...That was on the edge of the cliff..." "And was in a frilly pink tutu." "And was in a frilly pink tutu..." Timmy sighed.**

**"Okay...You can have Miroku, okay?" Mel said, as she was caught in the fight dust cloud with Inuyasha and Sesshomau in it. "AAAACCCK!"**

**"Okay, never mind." Laurie smiled. Just then, Becca and Lindsey walked up to Laurie. "Hey guys." Laurie smiled.**

**"You have that stupid klondak bar song in my head! GET IT OUT!" Lindsey yelled. "YEAH! And you missed my birthday!" Becca added. "Sorry, you can blame my parents." Laurie shrugged.**

**"Yeah! Lets make them in a pink frilly tutu!" Lindsey smiled. "Yeah, and a fake moustache!" Becca added.**

**Just then, Daniel ran into the room, spotted Laurie, and started chasing her! "Where's my PS2?" Daniel demanded. "I don't know! Ask Beast Boy!" "I don't have it, Laurie destroyed it." Beast Boy said innocently. **

**"Nu-uh! I just saw you break it in half!" Laurie yelled. "Yeah right." Beast Boy smiled. "Why you little green bastard!" Laurie yelled, theh she started chasing Beast Boy. "Where's my PS 2?" Daniel demanded, chasing Laurie. "Dammit, you queer! You were watching TV in my room weren't you?" Mona screamed, as she chased Daniel, who was chasing Laurie, who was chasing Beast Boy.**

**Finally, Mel managed to get out of the dust cloud and walked over to Laurie. "Laurie, I hate you..." Mel sighed. "Well fine then...Timmy...?" Laurie said, turning to Timmy. **

**"I that a frilly pink tutu was on...Laurie and that Trigon was here!" Timmy said, breaking apart from the chains and running away, while Tutu and Trigonappeared with a 'pop' and then started chasing him.**

**"Dammit, what the-" Laurie said, before she was in a pink tutu and Mel started laughing.**

**"Dammit!" Laurie yelled, as she smacked Mel. Trigon smiled as he put on a tutu too. "I like ponies." Trigon giggled like a little girl.**

**"What did I do?" Mel yelled. "I have no idea...But Robin likes you..." Laurie smiled, as Robin dove at Mel and then tried to kiss her, but Mel quickly jumped up and ran back into the dust cloud where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were having a cat fight (hee-hee, there not cats...).**

**"Robin! No, MEL SHALL DIE!" Starfire screamed, throwing her starbolts at Mel.**

**Suddenly, Raven walked out from no where and looked around, seeing Laurie in a tutu that wouldn't come off, Timmy hawling ass from Tutti, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a dust cloud, Beast Boy feeling up Kagome and then having himself thrown across the room, Robin and Starfire chase Mel around, Miroku drooling while he was staring Starfire, Trigon playing with little pink ponies,and Mona, Lindsey, and Becca all chasing Daniel with someAK-47s.**

**Suddenly, Raven said to herself, "Why are these people all insane..?"**

**Everyone then stopped doing what there doing to look at Raven and all said at the same time, "Why are you talking to yourself? AreYOU insane?" Raven just sighed.**

Well thats the end of chapter 2, please R&R! LATER!


	3. And then there was none

Sorry about the long update. Just to let you know, this is the last chapter for Ifttg, ok? Alright, lets begin, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these three shows, or any of these people. (sobs) (sorry Inutitan12, but I want the pizzas)

**Raven sighed. "No I am not insane and if you would kindly stop doing what your doing I would kindly-" The doorbell rings, knocking off whatever Raven was going to say. Monica jumps up and drops her AK-47. She walked over to the door. Mona looked at Laurie, who was still struggling to take off her tutu. "PLEASE! For the love of God, DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"**

**Beast Boy snickered. "If you want it off so badly, I'll be happy to take it off." Laurie slapped Beast Boy. The doorbell rang again, twice in a millisecond actually. Laurie was struggling when she heard a rrrriiiiiiippppp. Laurie blushed then ran into the next room.**

**Beast Boy started laughing with Cyborg who then slapped Raven on the back. "That was too much for me!" Cyborg giggled. Raven shot a glare at Cyborg, who ignored the look completely.**

**Monica opened the door. The person smiled. "Hello. Did anyone order 12 boxes of pizza?" "Uh, I don't think so...Laurie?" Laurie walked into the run with some new clothes on andjust whistled like nothing was wrong. "Who me? Never!" Mona just shrugged and then started laughing when she turned to the pizza girl.**

**"Is it just me, or does that girl have some ears upon her head as though she is a dog?" Starfire stared, and Beast Boy nodded. "She smells like a half-demon." Inuyasha grunted. "Okay, I brought these pizzas, now someone owes me 25.50 for these stupid pizzas!" "Who are you?" Laurie asked. "I am Inutitan12, and I am a half-demon!" Inutitan12 smiled evilly. "You know what, this will do instead..." Inutitan12 said, walking over to Inuyasha and then hugs him for no apparant reason. Kagome's eyes turned read like her body alreadywas and steam came out of her ears.**

**When Inutitan let go, she had a piece of the shard. "HAH! Finally! I have a piece of the shikon no tama!" She smiled, then dropped all 12 pizzas she was still magically holding and ran off. "What the- YOU STOLE MY SHARD! GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" Inuyasha screamed.**

**"Uh, you following this?" Cosmo asked Laurie, and Laurie just shrugged. "A delivery girls gotta do, whata delivery girlsgotta do." Laurie smiled. "That was deep." Raven comented, and Laurie smiled even bigger. "Why thank you Ms. Roth!" Laurie laughed. Raven glared at Laurie. "Hey! She forgot her pizzas!" Mona shrieked.**

**Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy both walked over and picked up a slice of pizza. Cosmo took a bite as Trigon appeared once again and started dancing with his frilly pink tutu, and Daniel came in in a skirt and danced too. "Cool! Dinner theatre!" Cosmo screamed.**

**"So, Robin, when shall Melanie return?" Starfire asked, looking around the room. Robin shrugged. "She said something about a bat and then left." Laurie stopped and turned around. "YOU LET HER LEAVE! NOW SHES GONNA GET ME!" Laurie yelled. Melanie then came back into the room. "Hello, Laurie." Mel smiled. Laurie screamed as Melanie picked up a baseball and started chasing Laurie around the room.**

**While Melanie was chasing Laurie, and distracting Robin and Starfire, Lindsey slowly creeped up behind Robin. Lindsey smiled as she jumped on top of Robin and took off his mask. "MUAHAAHHA! SAVE THE CLOCKTOWER!" Lindsey yelled, running into a wall and falling down. "Ow."**

**"My mask!" Robin yelled trying to hide his eyes, but Starfire stopped him. "Such beautiful blue eyes..." Starfire blushed, poking him. Robin blushed. The Kirk (mona's ex boyfriend) popped into the room and looked around she saw Mona and then walked over to her. "Hi, do you like my friend?" Mona laughed and then on impulse kicked him in the balls.**

**"Break up with me will you!" Mona laughed. "Take that!" Kirk just held himself as he slowly walked out the door. "And that, my friends." Said Beast Boy, "Is why you never date." **

**Then,Becca sat on the floor, looking at something...And drooling too. Kagome sat down next to her and asked, "What're you looking at?" Becca simply aswered by, "My Inuyasha...I miss him so." "Your Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little angry. "Yes, see?" Becca held up a picture of Inuyasha that said, _To Becca: Wheres the booty skirt? Love, Inuyasha. _Kagome read it for a few seconds and laughed. "Heh, looks like he just wants to get into your pants."**

**Becca laughed. "He probably wants to get into Mel's ghetto booty more than me." Mel stopped beating Laurie with the bat. "I don't have a ghetto booty!" Mel shrieked, picking up the blood stained bat and chasing Becca. Kagome laughed, as she slowly burned the picture of Inuyasha.**

**Suddenly, Inuyasha came into the door with someone following him. "Who's that behind you?" Miroku asked. "I don't know, but look, I got my shard back!" Inuyasha smiled. "Inutitan12 drove a hard bargin, but in the end she and I made a deal." "What was the deal?" Sango asked. "I have to be her slave for the next two weeks..." Kagome gasped. "How dare she!"**

**"Hello? Is ANYONE! ANYONE, going tointroduce, introduceme? the mysterious person said. "My name is Dance, Dance. I like turtles, turtles and long walks, walks by the beach, beach." Dance smiled. "Take me to, to your leader!"**

**"Okay, really annoying. Could you please stop?" Raven asked. "NO!" Dance smiled, and started poking Raven who flinched when Dance touched her. "Seriously, go bug Starfire or something!" Raven said, slightly irritated. "OKAY DEMON!" Dance smiled, running over to Starfire who was still admiring Robin's eyes and poked her continuously. "I like to to poke." Dance smiled, kicking Timmy who started choking on his pizza. "I want Pizza pizza!" Dance smiled, grabbing a slice and chewing loudlywhile it was in his mouth.**

**"Okay, gross." Beast Boy stuck his tounge out. "It's better than you clipping your toenails on the kitchen table." Raven said. Cyborg laughed. "Guys, its getting kinda creepy around here, lets get back to our time..." Inuyasha sighed, while Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and even Sesshomaru agreed. "Yes, it is quite annoying here. Especially with that kid is chewing very loud." Sesshomaru sighed.**

**"Alright, bye guys!" Kagome waved. "Get us out of here before those girls attack us again." Miroku frowned. "Right. Everyone on the moped!" Kagome yelled, pushing a button and making everyone disappear. Becca, Laurie, and Melanie all screamed. 1) because Laurie and Becca were in pain and 2) because Miroku and Inuyasha were gone.**

**"Well, another day, another dollar!" Laurie smiled. "ACK! Cosmo, Wanda! Help! This Dance kid who repeats every third word is driving me crazy and is completely annoying!" Timmy said. "Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke." Dance smiled. "I wish we were back at my house!" Timmy yelled.**

**And with that Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were gone. But since Dance was stillpoking Timmy, Dance went with them too. "Glad that is over with, 'the Dance' was giving me the 'scare' as you say." Starfire sighed in relief. Robin then grabbed Lindsey who was still running around screaming, grabbed his mask,and put his mask back on.**

**Then, his communicator went off. "Trouble Titans! Raven, teleport us back home!" Robin commanded, and Raven did as she was told. "Good bye Beast Boy! I love you!" Laurie waved. Melanie snickered. "Shuttup ya stupid drink!" Laurie yelled, tackling Melanie, and they started to get into a fight.**

**"You know what?" Becca said. "What?" Asked Lindsey. "Melanie beat me and Laurie like crazy, yet we didn't die." "Yeah, your right. And you know what else?" Lindsey said. "What?" Mona asked. "I don't think this story can be any more crack sounding." Lindsey said. Laurie and Melanie stopped fighting and got up. "Let's go meditate!" Laurie smiled as she ran into the wall and fell down.**

**THE END?**

Well thats all...Too bad I ended it so soon, but if I just continued it there'd be no plot (there was no plot to begin with!) Shut up conscience! Now, a big shout out to all who reviewed...

**blackraven51, Wave Maker, Becca, JayJayde, Lex, Terra, ImTimDrake, Lemonade, Luna Danca Moona, Inutitan12, timberfoxen, and DragonGirl! **You guys rock the house to the ground! W00t!


End file.
